


Return of a fallen warrior

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Emotional, F/M, Literature, a new titan form, fan fiction, return of reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: It's been a year since Levi's beloved sister went mission during an violent attack on a scouting mission. Due to return to the site of her disappearance, Levi writes an emotional letter in memorial to his sister. What will happen when the heroic scouts return to the scene of the previous slaughter of their team mates?





	Return of a fallen warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This is can be read as a stand alone or as a sequel to A Fallen Warrior  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> This fic is also listed on my deviantart account happydoo2
> 
> Attack on Titan and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Levi. 

_Dear (F/N)_

_As you probably know, today is the anniversary of the day you went missing._ _According to Eyebrows,_ _I'm SUPPOSEDLY treating everyone like horse crap (big deal, these little shits need to toughen up) and Shitty-Glasses suggested writing a letter to you as some sort of head-shrinking therapy (you how much I hate headshrinkers). Don't you start thinking that I've went and scrambled my brains or some shit like that because I'm following her advice. I still don't see how you were friends with that crazy-ass woman._

_Speaking of Shitty-Glasses, she found a witness for the titan that slaughtered your squad. He said that it was a 12-meter abnormal that was completely skeletal, no skin, innards, or anything. Just a walking skeleton. Higher ups dubbed it the Skeletal Titan (real smart name, ain't it). We haven't seen that titan again even though we've not been able to go back to that area, it's always swarming with titans._

_You know something Sis, we never could find your body or even your wings. All I've got left of you is that damn owl necklace I stole for you when we were kids. That thing is sitting here on my desk, propped up where the eyes can sparkle in the light. Damn thing looks like it's watching me. No matter where I'm at in my office, thing still has sparkling eyes._

_A lot has happened in a year (F/N). Wall Maria fell to the titans. We've gained and lost so many scouts, it almost seemed hopeless at times. Then. we discovered a runt of a titan shifter by the name of Eren Jaeger in the cadets. Me and Eyebrows had to do a little song and dance routine in front of the court to get his ass in the Scouts (you would have loved it, especially when I kicked his face bloody right there in the courtroom)._

_Soon, Jaeger and his two sidekicks joined the Scouts. One is a psycho, reckless girl named Mikasa and the other a little rat named Armin (smart tactician for a kid). More of their cohorts soon followed them. A chrome dome boy named Conny who has a crush on another cadet girl named Sasha (freak-o food lover), two guys Reiner and Bertholdt (dude is more nervous than a Chihuahua on speed), self-proclaimed ladies man Jean (he's just your type, you would adore him), and two more girls Krista and Ymir._

_After all that, things started looking up. We had a titan on our side and everything. Then one day on expedition, an unknown female titan appeared and slaughtered half the regiment. She beat Jaeger to a pulp and killed my entire special squad. We had to do some serious strategic planning and finally found out that the female titan was another titan shifter like Jaeger. Her name was Annie and she was spying on us through the Military Police. We confronted her inside Wall Sheena and after a lengthy fight, Jaeger finally beats her in titan form only for her to emerge from her titan in a crystallized cocoon._

_Later, I formed a new squad with all of the aforementioned brats only to find out there were more titan shifter spies. Reiner and Bertholdt were some of the most troublesome titans yet, The Armored and Colossal Titans. We rooted them out but their seems to be more lies and corruptions at every turn. Even the King is not what he seems. We constantly seem under assault by something and we haven't escaped unharmed at some point. The injuries weren't limited to the rookies, I even injured my knee temporarily and Eyebrow's lost an arm. I could really use your support and brilliant mind Sis._

_The good thing is that training along with Shitty-Glasses experiments are improving Jaeger's titan powers. Maybe someday soon we can retake Wall Maria and then maybe even exterminate the titans._

_Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we never left the Underground. Would you still be with me sis? Would it even have made a difference?_

_We're going on expedition tomorrow, to the area where you died. I don't know if we will come back or not. If we don't come back, be waiting for me, okay Sis?_

_I miss you._

_With love,_

_Big brother Levi._

 

A short man with a obsidian undercut straightened up from his hunched over position at his desk. He stretched, audibly cracking the stiff muscles in his neck and shoulders. 

Meticulously folding the letter into a proper paper airplane. Levi walked to his office window and flung open the glass doors. Breathing deeply from the sweet night air, he cast the little airplane into the night darkened sky. Stoically watching it until it faded from sight, still riding the gentle evening breezes to some far-off destination. 

 

**The next day....**

"Yeager! Move your ass and kill that monstrosity! Conny! Jean! Armin! Take out as many as you can on the right wing! Mikasa! Sasha! Krista! Same thing on the left wing! Go!" Levi commanded while slicing through the nape of one titan and zipping off behind another. 

Over 50 titans of various size and strength had ambushed the scouts. Seemly commanded by the appearance of the Skeletal titan.  

The talented Survey Corps Scout had little trouble dispatching half of the titans but now, with strength flagging, horses gone and gas for the 3DMG gear running low, the Scout's were slowly being overpowered.

"Help! Help me!" a captured Sasha yelled from the grasp of a 11-meter titan, desperately stabbing at the titan's hand with her broken blade.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Armin yelled, rapidly firing his gear's hooks into the back of the titan and using the momentum to swing up to the neck. "Right behind you!" Krista called. Flying out from nowhere to launch a spinning slash at the titan's hand that contained Sasha. The severed hand and cut nape sprayed a fountain of steaming crimson blood, completely drenching all three Scouts as they puttered to a stop. The gas tank in their 3DMG gear finally running dry.

"Those who still have gas, gather up the ones who don't and retreat!" Levi commanded, wiping steaming titan blood from his face. "Eren, think you can hold off that titan?"

Eren, still engaged in hand to hand combat with the Skeletal, looked down and nodded his huge head. Shifting into a crouch, he placed one hand on the ground to steady himself as he aimed for the closest titans to his comrades and charged. Grasping a smaller titan in each hand, he slung them in the path of two 12-meter titans that followed him. The little titans striking the legs of the larger ones like a bowling ball striking pins. The 12-meters collapsed in heap, causing the others that followed to collapse domino-style.

Eren grabbed the Skeletal around the waist and flung it to the ground but Skeletal clutch tightly to Eren's arms. As Skeletal's back hit the ground, he rolled and brought Eren to the ground face first. 

"Eren!" Mikasa screamed, only being held back by Jean picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Captain! Squad Hanji approaching!" Conny yelled, jabbing a finger to the thunderous squad of horse-and-rider's approaching.

"Keep running if you want to live! There's nothing we can do for Eren now." Levi replied. Pushing stragglers in the back to rush them along. 

The Skeletal stood posed with one bony knee in Eren's back and stark white jaws opened, slowly descending on Eren's nape.

Just as the two squads met, a loud *HOO HOO HOOHOO* sounded. 

Both squads of Scouts stopped in their tracks and looked to the sky.

A large, dark shape was flying rapidly over the grassy field towards the squads at the speed of a jet plane, leaving a trail of stirred up leaves and grass in it's wake.

"It's a winged titan!" Armin shouts, pointing to the large bird-like titan. "We're all gonna die!"

"Hold your positions!" ordered Levi. 

Hanji maneuvered her skittish horse to stand beside Levi. "Do you think?" she loudly whispered.

Levi's steel eyes stoically surveyed the titan, able to see the mottled brown, black and white shades of it's feathers as it drew closer before replying. "Could be."

Horses screamed as the Winged Titan flew over. The bullet body shape, round face, luminous gold eyes, scythe-like sharp beak, black feathered ear tuffs, and powerful wings all resembling a Great Horned Owl. The wings beat noiselessly as the Titan flapped, leaving the bewildered scouts behind and targeting the still fighting titans. 

Eren struggled mightily in the grip of the Skeletal Titan, trying to shake loose the horrible bone crushing jaws from the tender spot of his neck where his human body was contained.

With a fierce cry, the Winged Titan drove it's knife-like talons into the shoulder bones of the Skeletal titan. The talons squeezed so hard that it completely severed the arm bones of the Skeletal titan. Skeletal removed it's deadly teeth from Eren neck and screamed shrilly at it's attacker. 

Skeletal released Eren and started running and shaking from side to side, trying to dislodge the sharp talons buried in it's backbone but to no avail. Winged pumped it's wings in two smooth strokes, effectively lifting both titans into the air. Skeletal writhed wildly in the painful grip, as if sensing it's end. 

Almost effortlessly, Winged leaned over to reach in behind the Skeletal's neck, positioning it's curved beak just so. An audible *SNIP* was heard as both bony head and body separated, head smoking as it bounced on the grass like a soccer ball. Releasing the already rapidly decaying titan body, Winged fluttered over to where Eren's titan form still lay in the blood spattered grass and landed beside his neck.

"It's.... It's going to kill Eren too!"

"We've got to do something!"  
   
"This one's worse than the other!"

"Captain Levi! Captain Hanji! What should we do?"

"Hold your asses! I have a hunch about this titan!" Levi's monotone voice barked, betraying no emotion.

Ever so delicately, The winged titan snipped a small area of flesh from Titan Eren's neck. Severing his connection to his titan but allowing enough flesh to remain as a cocoon around him. Winged held Eren gently but firmly in it's beak as it gliding over to the shocked scouts.

Winged placed Eren gently down on the soft grass before it's body slumped like a stuffed animal that had lost it's stuffing. 

With a sucking *Pop*, a human pulled free from the bird titan's neck. 

"Everyone, draw your blades!" Hanji commanded sternly, her own blade already in hand.

The figure slowly climbed down the back of the titan before coming into view. A girl of (your height) stood before them with long (h/c) tresses that blew softly in the light breeze, shining (e/c) eyes in a tired but perky face, smooth (s/c) skin and a ragged Scout's uniform were lightly spattered with blood fluid and titan muscle goo.

"(F/N)!" a manic Hanji screeched, trying to dismount her horse and somehow managing to get her foot caught in the stir-up which caused her to fall flat on the ground.

You shakily walk towards Levi whose emotionless faced betrayed nothing. "I'm here Big Brother."

Steel colored eyes slowly walked over your battered figure before strong arms pulled you into a hug, regardless of your messy state.

"Tch, what took you so long brat."   



End file.
